


Our Souls Are Tied Together

by Bumocusal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, I Blame Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Mild underage, One Shot, Some Humor, Some Plot, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, They are tied together, Tied-Up Derek Hale, Tied-Up Stiles Stilinski, Underage Kissing, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumocusal/pseuds/Bumocusal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I can communicate with the dead,” She answers, the unsaid “Duh” obviously hurts Derek's ego.</i><br/> <br/><i>Stiles internally calibrated, cause he totally called it. Necromancers.</i></p>
<p>  <i>Hell fucking yeah.</i></p>
<p>  <i> “Then why are you holding us?” Derek explodes.</i><br/> <br/>Or; they are captured by hipster witches and tied up, facing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Souls Are Tied Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer. This story isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If you see anything spelling and grammar related be sure to tell me.

“This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” Stiles whined, shifting uncomfortably.

“If you move again-” Derek grits his teeth, “-I’ll fucking stab you.”

Stiles scoffed, “Stab me with what? That boner you’re trying to hide in my ass cheek.”

And maybe this was the worst thing to ever happen to Stiles, the entire ordeal was rather unfortunate anyway. Being captured by fucking witches wasn’t in the plans, and apparently, the wicked bitches had a sense of humour.

Actually, a sense of humour is putting it lightly. He’s declared these evil creatures the new bane of his existence.

They knew exactly how to _slowly_ torture him.

The day started off relatively normal, the pack was patrolling the borders because Deaton had hinted that something had crossed over his “magic detector”, or whatever it was called.

It had all went to shit when Scott and the three musketeers went missing. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac usually kept Derek posted, but when the big bad himself busted into Stiles window asking if Scott or any of the betas had tried to contact him, Stiles had instantly suggested foul play.

Derek wasn’t happy with the answer, but the two had decided to cast aside their differences and become the dream team. (In reality, Stiles had begged to tag along- he was regretting this decision now- for his homie, Scott.)

The two trailed through the woods, Derek sniffing around like a bloodhound. And after Stiles brought the comparison up, Derek slammed him into a neighbouring tree.

But otherwise, they were civilly looking for the evil thing that goes bump in the night. After a while, Stiles felt his spark… well, spark. A clear sign that magic was being used near them.

So, he opened his mouth to warn Derek, but they were instantly ambushed by a group of elderly women wearing Justin Timberlake hats.

The golden girls circled them, and suddenly they were tied up. They were tied up in this very uncomfortable position.

Derek was propped up against a stump, legs spread out on the damp grass, and Stiles was in his lap.

His noses accidently brushed against Derek's, and he earned a warning growl.

“Sorry, Sorry!” Stiles rushed, the witches thought it was a good idea to tie them up, facing each other.

He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted.

“You two are quite cute,” The lady with the biggest fedora said, leaning down to pinch Stiles' cheek.

She stayed clear of Derek, who was sending her the biggest glare Stiles had ever seen. It was pretty impressive.

“Don’t speak,” Derek whispers to him.

Stiles nodded.

“Aren’t they adorable, Ladies?” Another sighed, dreamily. Stiles heard the group mumble their agreements.

“This is our second lesson: Were-Mates. They come in different sizes and packages but are usually perfect for each other,” The leader informed. Derek stilled under him, making Stiles weary of the conversation.

“Why are you holding us?” Derek snarled, tugging at the restraints.

Evidently, the rope had some type of necromantic hold, or maybe it was just regular hex. Stiles didn’t really listen to witchcraft 101 with Deaton, a.k.a _the-crazy-not-vet._

The fedora chief laughed- Stiles really needed to get a name, “Don’t worry your pretty little head, Alpha Hale. Talia and I go way back. In fact, your mother says hello.”

Derek’s face snaps to the... _thinking of another name_ … JT stan, “How?”

“I can communicate with the dead,” She answers, the unsaid “Duh” obviously hurts Derek's ego.

Stiles internally calibrated, cause he totally called it.

Necromancers.

_Hell fucking yeah._

“Then why are you holding us?” Derek explodes.

“I am the torchbearer,” She announced, all Stiles can think is, Thank God I finally got a name. “My name is Lucretia, and I’m keeper of the hags.”

Stiles stifles his laughs, because hags, honestly.

“Yes.. and what does that have to do with anything?” Derek asked, completely ignoring Stiles silent laughing, “Why did you trespass, and why are you detaining us, you evil bitch?”

When they got out of this trap, Stiles was going to give Derek an award for worst timed insults.

Lucretia seemed to mull over the barb, and turn back to her hags, “Listen to how an untaught Alpha's treated us. This is when we learn to keep our calm. Lesson four: Learn to control your magic anger.”

Stiles unintentionally piped up, “The easiest way to do that is to portion off some of your magic and let off the steam slowly.”

Lucretia gives him a considering look, “Well, you’re a chatty Kathy, huh?”

Stiles sends Derek a guilty look, receiving a glare, “You have no idea.”

“Well, since you seem to know so much about magic,” Lucretia starts, “Why don’t you become the teacher?”

“ _Um,_ ” Stiles squirms on Derek's lap, “No thank you.”

“Stop moving, or I swear to God, Stiles” Derek whispered. And Stiles froze because if he was unintentionally molesting Derek, how could he ever look his alpha in the eyes again.

Lucretia watches the exchange with curiosity, “How old are you both?”

“Why would we tell you that, you ugly bitch?”

Stiles groans, “Stop insulting her.”

Lucretia turns towards NSYNC, “The younger Druid is seventeen. The wolf is twenty-six. The most likely reason they haven't completed the mating ritual is because of the age difference.”

They all nod, understanding filtering onto their granny smith apple faces. One of the younger fedora wearers asks, “Why does age matter for wolfs? They are tied together by their souls. Should age really hold them back?”

Lucretia has a satisfied grin pour onto her face, “Let's ask the wolf. He'd have a better understanding of shifter culture-”

“-Fuck you guys,” Stiles interrupts, “We aren't your science projects. You don't have the right to study us. I've been in more embarrassing situations than this, but fuck you guys twice for literally making us dry hump each other.”

Derek has this smug taunting look in his eyes, “I thought you said to stop insulting them.”

“Fuck you too, Sourwolf,” Stiles grits.

And thankfully, that's when Scott and Lydia burst through the trees, sending the hipster grandmas running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off.

They all scurry off into the opposite direction, excluding Lucretia, who sends Stiles a little wink... _then fucking disappears_.

She literally goes, poof.

Fucking witches.

Scott, thank Jesus for him, immediately comes to the rope burn rescue. He pops out his claws and cuts the knots, freeing them.

Scrambling off Derek's lap, Stiles runs towards Scott and pulls him into a hug, “Thank god you showed up, Scotty. We almost died.”

Lydia, Xena warrior that she is, had chased after the Justin Timberlake groupies. She sauntered back into the clearing, empty handed, “Did you two seriously get kidnapped by a bunch of escaped retirement home residents?”

Stiles sniffed, “Hey! They were secret black belts. That one football tackled Derek and she was like four foot tall.”

Derek growled, “Shut up, Stiles. I don't want that rumour going around.”

With a huff, “I hate you. What was all that mate talk about anyway?”

“Are the betas okay?” Derek asks Scott, completely ignoring Stiles questioning.

Rude.

Scott nods, “They had walked right into one of those witches traps. I had to call Lydia to come help me release them. Apparently, they were being used as subjects for werewolf's 101.”

“We were being used too,” Derek hums, “It was like she was teaching her students about shifter’s.”

“Erica said that the leader was about to move onto asking about mates when she suddenly freaked out,” Lydia says, looking at her chipped nails, “Dammit! I just had these done.”

Scott rolls his puppy dog eyes, “They said that they had caught an Alpha and that they needed to move quickly to question you.”

Derek grunts, deep in thought.

“So, what did they mean when they said we were mates?” Stiles asked, again.

“That meant that they were crazy,” Derek says, the _drop-the-fucking-subject_ was clearly implied.

Stiles sighed, “Okay. I guess I'll have to ask Deaton.”

Scott and Lydia watch in amusement as Derek lets out a warning growl, “Fine. I'll tell you. Just don't go asking that sorry excuse of a-”

Stiles beams, “Thanks, Derek.”

“Mates are like… soul mates,” Derek begins awkwardly, “They are the one person you spend your life with. They are made perfect and specifically for you. Destiny and fate bring you together.”

“Are we mates?”

Derek hangs his head, “Yes.”

“Oh,” Stiles whispers, feeling like something is lodged in his throat, “You don't seem to happy about that.”

Lydia scoffs off to the side, “Are you two serious? Derek thinks he’s not worth it, not that he doesn't want you. And Stiles thinks you don't want him because you're acting to depresses about it. Now, stop acting like a couple of idiots and kiss already. I need to get out of here and touch up my nails, not act like your personal cupid.”

Scott barks out a laugh, “Couldn't have said it better myself.”

“Why don't you think you're worth it?” Stiles asks, still weary of Derek's answer. What if Lydia was wrong? Derek is seriously out of his league.

“I don't deserve happiness, Stiles,” Derek says, “Love isn't a luxury I'm allowing myself to have. I murdered my family because I loved someone who was bad.”

“I'm not like that,” Stiles frowns, “I'm not Kate.”

Derek looks into Stiles' eyes, “I know you're not. Believe me. My love for you is more undiluted than I ever thought my love for her was. And I'm not saying _you're_ like Kate.”

“You aren't Kate, either,” Stiles argues.

“Stiles, if I pursued a romantic relationship with you right now. I'd be taking advantage of you. I'm nine years older than you. Plus, you are underage. It would be the same as when Kate went after me,” Derek explained.

“Actually,” Lydia pipes up, “I don't really think it's the same. Like, at all. You don't have alternative motives. You aren't secretly planning to kill his Dad. Are you?”

“Of course not!” Derek looks scandalised. It's kind of adorable, Stiles thinks.

“Well then,” Lydia looks so fucking pleased with herself Stiles almost forgets he’s not head over heals for her anymore, “If your intentions are pure, I give my blessings.”

“Yeah,” Scott chimes in, “But if you do the do before Stiles turns eighteen, the Sheriff will shoot you full of wolfsbane. Just saying.”

Stiles grins, “Hey, Derek?”

“What?” Derek asks, looking like he's completely overwhelmed with all the new information.

“How about you come over here and kiss me,” Stiles motions towards himself, “Okay?”

And they kiss.

And they kiss.

And they kiss.

And they k-

“Alright,” Scott coughs, “Let’s get out of here, Lydia.”

And they fucking kiss.

Maybe, just maybe, fedora-wearing hipster granny smith apple witches aren't _that_ bad. They still suck. But less than before Stiles had a shiny alpha werewolf boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is it. (:
> 
> If you want to see the picture that inspired this One-Shot, click [here](http://mizorekibishi.deviantart.com/art/Sterek-Tied-Up-365583817%0A)
> 
> Also, I love comments. So... please comment?


End file.
